


Unexpected Meeting

by sisaat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Catching Up, Chance Meetings, Gen, Isa deserves to be okay, More angst than intended, Some Humor, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/sisaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx's Somebody runs into Isa and Lea in a fastfood restaurant. He expected a disaster, but they just have a friendly chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no plot here. I mostly wanted to write some fluffy post-kh3 Isa and Lea and decided to throw them at Demyx. It ended up being less light and fluffy than I first planned, but I can always write something else later. Have this instead.

Myde collapsed bonelessely into the fast food restaurant's booth with a contented sigh. Today had been exhausting, but spending his doing things he actually wanted to be doing was alright, in his book. And he got to stop to eat a delicious fish burger with fries without being expected anywhere else. He wasn't even procrastinating.

 

Life was good for Myde. He had his heart back, and his name too, his music career was getting off the ground, he had plenty of free time to spend on his music and it was even considered productive for him to do so! He was a musician. For real. That was his job. No more dangerous missions, no more reports, no more Black Coat, no more Saïx glowering at him. Life was good. Maybe too good. Sometimes he wondered if it was all a dream and Saïx would soon glare him awake and send him on an extra-dangerous mission to punish him for slacking off.

 

He was midway through unwrapping his burger when he noticed that someone had paused by his table and wasn't moving. That didn't alarm him. The place was getting crowded, so maybe they couldn't find a free table and were eying the empty seats at his. He was in a good mood and all too willing to have a stranger to chat with. He raised his eyes to them, but the invitation turned into a yelp the moment he saw who it was that had stopped by to stare at him. Myde dropped his burger back on the table, scrambled away to the other end of the bench and curled up in a ball against the wall with his arms over his head for protection.

 

"Please, please, please leave me alone. I'm not Demyx anymore. I have a heart again. I don't need to be with the Organization, please go away," he whimpered.

 

Maybe this was a nightmare. It wouldn't be the first. They'd always start with Myde being happy and safe and then one of the scarier members of the Organization, like Xenmas or Saïx or Larxene would show up and drag him back to the Castle That Never Was. Or sometimes it was Axel, who'd smile that smile of his that was midway between seductive and bloodthirsty and the next thing Myde would know he had a chakram in the guts. It had to be a nightmare. There was no way Saïx was really here, on his home world, standing in a crowded fast food restaurant. He pinched himself. It hurt.

 

Maybe not a nightmare then. Maybe he just confused a stranger with the second-in-command of Organization XIII. He hadn't taken the time to get a really good look before panic took him, after all. Maybe it was a _different_ man with blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his face. Right. Must be tons of those.

 

"I'm... not with the Organization."

 

The voice was definitely Saïx's, but the tone was all wrong. Myde uncurled slightly to peek at him. He looked different. He had gotten a haircut since last time Myde saw him, his eyes were blue-green rather than yellow, and his skin wasn't as pale, like he actually spent time in the sun these days. He was wearing a black coat, but it wasn't a Black Coat. Just a coat that happened to be black, with blue lining and a moon crescent on both shoulder. The most startling change, though, was the way he shifted awkwardly in place while he stood there holding two drinks and kept glancing to the sides like he wanted to leave but wasn't sure if he should. That was very un-Saïx-like.

 

"Um..." Myde tried to think of something to say, but his mind came up blank.

 

"I'm Isa."

 

"Oh." That explained a few things. "I'm Myde."

 

"I know."

 

Right. Saïx had been in the Organization when he joined, had met him before Xenmas had given him his new name. The silence stretched awkwardly. Isa shifted his grip on the two drinks he was holding, cleared his throat, took half a step back and started to turn as if to leave. A new voice interrupted before he could.

 

"You didn't find any free table?"

 

That voice was definitely familiar and Myde fought an urge to run away before it could bring about his sudden death. It was fine. Everything was fine. Even when Demyx had died, Axel had already left the Organization. He wasn't here to kill him. Or maybe he was. Axel was nothing if not unpredictable. For all he knew he could have decided to rejoin the Organization and Saïx would probably have convinced Xenmas to let him. But Saïx was Isa now, and the man walking toward them holding a tray of food was probably not Axel. Even though he walked the same way, held himself the same way and tilted his head to the side curiously the same way when he noticed him. His lips stretched into a slow grin.

 

"Oh, hey it's... Myde, right?" Before Myde could answer or even react, he slipped into the booth on the bench facing him and placed his tray down. "I'm Lea. It's L-E-A, got it memorized?"

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

Since it looked like he was safe, Myde slowly uncurled from his spot cowering against the wall and slumped back into his seat. He wasn't too sure how he felt about having the two former Organization members at his table. Neither did Isa, apparently, because he didn't try to sit down until Lea grabbed him by one of his pants' belt loop and pulled him into the booth. He sighed and placed an orange soda in front of his... friend? Were they friends? He didn't really know what their relationship had been as Saïx and Axel other than "tense but close". Xigbar told him once that Axel was Saïx's personal hitman, but he was probably just making fun of his worries over what had happened at C.O.

 

"We didn't expect to run into you," Isa said, accepting his burger and fries from Lea.

 

"Hey, it's a shock for me too. I didn't know you guys were from this world!"

 

He had known that Saïx and Axel had been the newest members of the Organization when he joined, but he had been under the impression that they had been there a long time. Since before heartless started appearing on this world and taking people's hearts.

 

"We're not. We're traveling," Lea said, unwrapping what looked like a spicy chicken burger. Next to him Isa was lifting the bun to peer suspiciously at the content of his. Lea frowned at him and added quietly, "there's no onions, Isa, who do you take me for."

 

"Traveling? You're not still using the Corridors of Darkness, are you?" That seemed like a terrible idea to Myde.

 

"Nah, we got a Gummi Ship. I designed it myself! It looks-"

 

"Ridiculous."

 

"-awesome. Don't listen to Mister Grumpy here."

 

Myde finally took a bite of his own fish burger. It was starting to get cold. This was, maybe, the first thing that made sense since he had looked up to find the former Organization member staring at him. The two looked a lot more harmless than they had as Nobodies. Isa wasn't paying him too much attention, concentrating instead on emptying a packet of ketchup on his burger's wrapper to dip his fries in. His hair was a brighter blue, Myde noticed now. He was still wearing mostly black, all three of them were, but Isa looked more vibrant than Saïx had. Less like he had been leeched of all life on the surface, leaving only burning rage buried deep inside covered by several layers of disapproval.

 

Lea was acting a lot more like Axel, but Axel had been easy to deal with most of the time. When he wasn't being all scary and dangerous, he was friendly and easy-going. Myde could even enjoy his company. But he looked different, somewhat. He had a tan and a face-full of freckles and no more weird markings on his cheeks that made his eyes look really unsettling. Still had that winged eyeliner thing going on though. And his hair had somehow managed to get more ridiculous. Lea had pulled the red strands into what was probably supposed to be a bun, but looked mostly like an angry thistle. On fire. All in all they didn't seem too threatening.

 

"So you guys didn't want to stay in your home world? Didn't you miss it, after all this time?" Light knew Myde had been happy to get back to his quiet seaside town and to see his old friends again and his _cat_. But Myde had never really been one for adventure.

 

"Radiant Garden doesn't look much like it did when it was our home," Isa said quietly. "You know the place, I think. It was called Hollow Bastion for a while."

 

"Oh. Yeah. I know that place. I died there."

 

"Right. And speaking of death..." Lea rubbed the back of his neck and dipped a fry in Isa's ketchup. "It was a little awkward with a bunch of the other members of the Organization there, including two that I kinda murdered at C.O."

 

Myde chocked on his bite. He considered asking for details, then decided he was happier not knowing.

 

"Right, that would make things awkward. So... how are the others, anyway?"

 

"Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo have settled back into something like their old lives, doing research in Radiant Garden," Isa said, emptying another packet of ketchup on Lea's own burger wrapping after batting his hand away to keep him from stealing his. Myde had to do a bit of mental scrambling to shuffle letters and add Xs to know who Isa was talking about. "We haven't seen Luxord, Marluxia or Larxene since they died."

 

"Xenmas isn't possessed by an evil old guy anymore. Long story. His name is Terra."

 

Myde decided there was only one part of that statement he was willing to address.

 

"Terra? So why wasn't his name Raxter or something?"

 

Lea laughed, chocked on his fries, coughed, wheezed and kept laughing. Isa pounded him on the back a few times.

 

"As he said, it's a long story."

 

"Okay. What about Xigbar?"

 

Myde wouldn't go as far as to say he _liked_ Xigbar, but he had been one of the more sociable nobodies and one of the less likely to physically threaten him. He could appreciate that.

 

"He was possessed too," Lea said, exchanging an uncomfortable look with Isa, "but it turned out he was as much of an asshole without that."

 

"Anyone _else_ was possessed?"

 

"Me," Isa answered simply. For all of his matter-of-fact tone, he didn't look him in the eye as he said it.

 

"Oh. Was that the reason you were so... I mean, er..."

 

A bitter smile appeared on Isa's lips. "It didn't help. Sorry about that."

 

"It's okay, I'll probably stop having horrible nightmares about Saïx eventually."

 

An awkward silence followed that statement.

 

"So, anyway," Lea broke the silence in a cheerful tone that was at least 95% fake, "Roxas and Xion are both fine and living in Twilight Town."

 

Now _that_ caught his attention. He put his questions about Roxas on hold for a moment.

 

"Wait, wait, so, Xion, she really existed? 'Cause I suddenly remembered her one day out of the blue and I thought maybe my sanity had finally decided to quit on me."

 

"Oh, right, I didn't think about how weird that was going to be to anyone else who knew her but wasn't there when she came back, uh..." Lea looked upward and took a long sip from his soda like he was trying to think of how to explain this. He didn't stop even after he reached the point where it was mostly empty and making loud noises. Isa cleared his throat. Lea stopped slurping his soda. "Right, uh, so, she got absorbed by Sora because she had some of his memories and he needed them to wake up and we all forgot about her when that happened and you'll have to ask Naminé if you want to know more."

 

"Okay... I don't get it, but okay." Myde crumpled his empty burger wrapper and took another sip of his soda. "So, why aren't you with them? I thought you guys were friends or something."

 

Lea crossed his arms on the table and dropped his chin onto them with a defeated sigh.

 

"They were _Axel's_ friends. They don't know me. And Axel was bad at relationships. Friends aren't supposed to lie to you, manipulate you or try to kill you because the evil organization they work for asked them to." He sighed again. Isa reached over and patted his hair, gently smoothing down some of the red spikes that had worked their way free of Lea's hair-tie. "Anyway, there were... other issues."

 

"By that he means me," Isa clarified without looking up at Myde. He tucked a rebellious strand of hair back into its hair-tie.

 

Right, because Saïx hadn't gotten along with either of the kids. Especially not Xion, for some reason Myde couldn't fathom. The newest member of the Organization had been nice and, probably more relevant, hard-working.

 

"Why were you always such and ass to Xion anyway?" Myde asked before he could think better of it.

 

Isa winced. Lea stopped staring despondently at the table to give him a warning glance. In a way, Myde mused, Saïx had been easier to handle than Isa. Sure, you had to deal with his withering glares of disapproval and the threat of berserker rages was always there, but at least you didn't have to worry about hurting his _feelings_. Conversations with real people was so much harder. Safer, though. Myde would take awkward social situations over getting mauled with a claymore any day.

 

Isa carefully pulled another red spike back into the hair-tie. He should probably recognize a lost cause—and Lea's hair was a lost cause if Myde had ever seen one—but he seemed determined to tidy up the mess. Or at least to not look at him. "I was... bad at relationships too."

 

Myde tried to figure out what that was supposed to mean. He wasn't exactly the best at reading between the lines.

 

"What, did you have a crush on her and decided to act like a preschooler and get her attention by being really mean to her?"

 

Isa's reaction told him he had guessed wrong, but at least he got him to look at him. Even if it was in pure, unadulterated horror.

 

"What? No! She's a kid! And I hadn't even seen her face back then. And she—I—no!"

 

At least it was nice to know that Isa, unlike Saïx, was able to completely lose his composure without trying to kill anyone. Lea buried his face in his arms and his shoulders shook with laughter. Isa glared at his friend, then glared at Myde. He took in a deep breath and deliberately turned away from him and back to his previous task. Myde was pretty sure some of the hair strands he had pulled back into the bun earlier had already worked their way free. He didn't mention it. He was pretty sure Isa was ignoring him right now. At least the mood wasn't so awkward anymore.

 

Lea snickered into his arms a few more seconds before he calmed down enough to sit back up. Isa made a small sound of protest when that pulled the hair from between his fingers. Lea ignored him and smiled at Myde. It looked a lot more sincere than Axel's smiles had ever been.

 

"Anyway, it's not like we won't go back to Twilight Town to visit. It's nothing that can't be mended. We just need to—will you stop that? My hair looks fine."

 

Isa gave him a look. It reminded Myde of the one Saïx had given him when he had tried to explain why he spent his recon mission at the Colliseum investigating the various pita stands instead of the heartless populations, but only in the way that a kitten could remind you of a tiger. Myde laughed at the mental comparison. Then he kept laughing and he couldn't stop. It wasn't because it was that funny, but all of a sudden he really realized that it was _over_ and a wave pure relief hit him and all he could do was laugh until he was crying and his sides hurt and he ended up bent over with his forehead on the table as he tried to catch his breath. Having a heart was still a novelty and feelings could easily get overwhelming.

 

"Sorry, sorry," he said when he managed to lift his head off the table and slump sideway against the wall instead. "It's just... hearts, you know how they are."

 

And they _did_. Isa looked at him with understanding in his eyes. Lea smiled comfortingly. Myde realized that, for the first time since he regained his heart, he was talking to people who could _relate_ to what he had gone through. He had tried to explain to his friends, but that hadn't gone so well and he had given up long before reaching the part where he joined an evil organization, skulked around in a black trench coat for a couple of years and occasionally fought monsters. But Lea and Isa had been there, had lived it too, and they knew what it was like to lose your heart and regain it. Lea reached over and patted his head, or at least the gelled-up tip of his hair.

 

"It fine, it's fine, laugh all you want."

 

"So, wait, what was that about Roxas? Did the keyblade wielder lose his heart again?"

 

"Nah, Sora's fine, he's back on Destiny Islands with his friends for now. We were actually planning on visiting when we leave here. Wanna come?"

 

"What? Visit the—no! No, no, no, no!" Myde waved his hands frantically in front of himself like he could somehow fight the suggestion. Visit the _keyblade wielder?_ No way! Last time he had seen the kid, he had ended up dead. "I have, er, things to do here."

 

Isa lifted a skeptical blue eyebrow. "You do things?"

 

"Hey! I'll have you know that since regaining my heart I became a very successful musician. I even have a concert coming up. I do plenty of things."

 

"So things are working out for you, eh?" Lea asked, dropping his chin on his palm.

 

"Yeah. I got my old life back, and now I can play all of the music I composed when I was with the Organization to an audience who actually appreciate it."

 

"I heard it said that music speaks to the heart. I guess we wouldn't have known how to appreciate it."

 

Lea's smile was half sad, half bitter and Myde didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't need to, because Isa looked at his watch and nudged his friend.

 

"We should go now, if you still want to watch the sunset on Destiny Islands."

 

"Oh, right, let's go." Lea pushed himself to his feet and grinned at Myde. "I hate being in Destiny Islands in the middle of the day, but the sunsets there are beautiful. You sure you don't want to come?"

 

"Very sure. Why do you hate it during the day?"

 

"He sunburns."

 

Myde stared. Lea made an annoyed noise, clearly not happy that Isa had revealed his secret. He shoved his friend out of the booth and followed after him. They were leaving. They were _leaving._ Myde didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't really want them to _stay_. He could do without the reminder of how he had spent the past few years and, while Isa and Lea were nice enough and he was glad he ran into them here so he could know that Organization XIII wasn't going to drag him back to the World That Never Was, he didn't actually know them. And anyway, he had had enough emotions for the day. Or week, really. His heart was out of shape and he didn't want to strain it too much. Really, he should be glad that they were leaving.

 

"Wait! Just a second." Maybe it was because they were the only ones who could relate. Maybe he just had a lot more questions and they seemed to have answers. Maybe they were a proof he hadn't made up the whole thing. Or maybe, somewhere deep inside where his heart should have been, Demyx had come to care about the other Organization members after spending so much time in their company. They had been his very dysfunctional family for a few years. Some of them had even been nice. Some weren't, but they had hearts now. Whatever the reason was, he dug through the pockets of his vest and pulled out a pair of slightly wrinkled tickets. "Here, take these."

 

Lea took them and looked at them in confusions. "What are those?"

 

"Tickets. For that concert I told you about. Come if you want."

 

They stared at him like he just announced he wanted to become a professional athlete. Lea held the tickets gingerly in his hands.

 

"You want us to... come back here and go to your concert?"

 

"If you want, you don't _have_ to or anything, just, if you want to-"

 

"We'll come," Isa interrupted. He took one of the ticket, stared at it for a moment and slipped it into his pocket.

 

"Really?"

 

"Sure we will," Lea said with a grin. "And we'll properly appreciate your music this time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope we'll get to see Demyx in one form or another in kh3. And that we'll get a canon name for him. And I really hope Isa will get to be okay. Like, seriously.


End file.
